


So Many Memories.

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: Farcry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nick is a heartless soul for my baby boy john, jacob is a savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: "Here we are again"
Relationships: Deputy Carmen/John Seed
Kudos: 1





	So Many Memories.

That night a train had crashed. Carmen heard the c4 exploding and a ginormous crash,you could hear it for miles. the sound of it disturbed her. She was looking at old photos Tracey saved a shoebox. Pictures of everyone and places before the collapse, So many memories. "Dep." Kim came glazing over the archway. "Yeah Kim?" Carmen quickly hid the pictures in the box. "Did you hear that explosion?" "Well I think everyone in valley did" Kim nodded at the shoe box "what's that?" "Um just some stuff Tracey left here" Kim opened the box and saw a picture of john on top of the rest of the pictures. "Carmen......I know how you feel." Kim hugged Carmen's shoulder like she would with Carmina. "I know he's still alive somewhere I just know it." "I hope your right" john was a guy that tortured this family for years, yet they still felt sympathy for Carmen. They dated before the collapse but got separated due to the collapse making them get to bunkers in a hurry, and they haven't seen each other for 17 years.

Next Day.

Carmen was expecting to see Carmina roaming around the camp but she was nowhere to be found. "Dep! Please go look for Carmina!" "She still hasn't returned?"" "No!" " ok I'll go look for her." So Carmen went to the only place she knows, where you can leave hope county and not get radiation poisoning. It was a little rock tunnel that leads to a freeway tunnel.

Few hours later.

She heard gunshots and went outside the door. She opened the door to Carmina and someone she assumed to be rush. 'But isn't he guy?' She thought to herself, that didn't matter she just needed to help them. She got her leg off of her back and started going to town. Once the fighting was over she went up to Carmina. "Carmina! Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm...I'm fine." "What's wrong?" Carmen and Carmina were almost best friends, not because the names but because the way they'd hang out, the way they spoke to each other was almost sister like. "Carmen.....there was a train of people to help us but....everyone else was killed, and they took rush, the only surviver was her." Carmen pointed behind her back. It was a women with dirty blonde hair with blue tips. She was sporting a black sports bra, black leggings, and black combat boots. It's was "p-p-PETRA!?" "CARMEN?!".


End file.
